Sailor Void
by Traycon 3 and Fishey Me
Summary: Ok this takes place ten thousand years after the rule of Queen Serenity. Now, the Negaverse, which was believed to be destroyed, but now the Negaverse is attempting to destroy the Moon once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anyone who is affiliated with them.

**Prologue**

On the moon, Queen Serenity ruled peacefully and all was well. Earth was also at peace, since the Negaverse was kept at bay. But the queen died after her many years of reign and a new queen came into power, Queen Rini. And the reign of the Moon continued. But, as the years passed, the Negaverse was slowly regaining its strength. Now, the Queen has died, leaving only a seventeen-month-old son to rule in her place. On the far side of the moon, in a crater, a child was conceived. The daughter of a Negaverse father and a mother of the Moon was created. The child was destined to become a powerful influence, but the mother of the Moon was afraid that their child would be killed, so she hid the child on the planet, Earth. Earth itself had long been turned to chaos. Wars had ravaged the land as had disease. They were finally starting to build a society, a society in which the child born of the dark and light side of the moon would be destined to live.

**Chapter 1**

"If one were to visit the planet Earth in this century from the century of, say, the late 20th century, one would notice that it was not any more advanced than it had been. After the Atomic Wars, the humans lived underground, biding their time. Finally, when it was safe, they began to come out, one by one. They started to build their society again, basing it off the Japanese culture. This once desolate planet became what you now see before you today, a utopia." The teacher said.

A blond girl in the back leaned over to her red-headed friend, "Yeah, I bet. And let me guess, the dinosaurs were once friendly creatures."

The red-head laughed quietly as she jotted down her notes. She was trying to pay attention to the teacher, but the blond girl was making that so hard. "Oh, Mai, I'm beginning to fear that your parents gave you the wrong name. They should have named you Maro, myself, instead of Mai, brightness."

"Oh, Satu, they must have gotten you down pat. You always have your heads in the clouds, you fairytale."

Satu grinned at Mai's remark. "Yes, I love those fairytales of handsome princes coming and sweeping girls off their feet and taking them to different places. Like the moon princess, Serenity." Satu let out a soft sigh.

"Do you have something you wish to share with the class, girls?" Mr. Suoh inquired.

"No sir," they chorused.

"Now, as I was saying. The modern people decided to do away with ancient customs, such as last names and such…" Satu was half listening to the teacher's remark. She was, in fact, hard at work. She was drawing, while staring strait at her teacher, Mr. Suoh, the dragon. She looked down, seeing a Chinese dragon wearing Mr. Suoh's clothes. She poked Mai.

"Satu! I can't believe you!" Mai hissed back, holding back giggles. She didn't want to get another detention.

"Girls! I want to see you both in detention, this afternoon!" The girls groaned. Satu was dead, and Mai was probably right along with her.

After detention was over, the two girls went to the temples of the Elderly to ask them for guidance. The Elderly were the name-givers, overseers, and some were oracles. They were always willing to give help to those who sought it. Mai was going there to practice her telekinesis. Satu was going to ask for guidance.

Mai had to stay late. The Elderly were _very _interested in her powers. What neither Mai nor Satu knew was that the Elderly who wished for her to linger were really members of the Negaverse…

Mai smiled, happy to show off her powers. She began to impress them by performing simple tasks, such as lifting a spoon off a table, and hard tasks, such as lifting a small statue. The Elderly watched her every move and then went off to talk.

Satu's little brother, Yukio came skidding in. "I can't believe her. I knew that I would be delayed, one way or another, but she wouldn't listen." He sat on a mat, pouting.

"Serves you right, you little brat." Mai told him. He stuck his tongue out at her. She was about to return the favor, when the Elderly approached her.

"Miss Mai, we would like to speak with you." Mai smiled and got up, following them.

One of those destined to become a temple Elderly approached Yukio. "Ready to begin your lesson?" Her voice was soothing and Yukio always loved that smile of hers.

"Yes, Miss Nori." He blushed, overjoyed that he was allowed to work with her.

"Then come, little Yukio. Will you predict my future for me?" She smiled again and Yukio felt his insides turn to mush. He wanted her to never leave his side. "Now, remember, don't force your premonition. You only end up with a large headache. Trust me."

Yukio nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll try."

Mai walked out of the inner rooms of the Elderlys' temples, fingering a black crystal that was around her neck. In the right light, you could see green in the crystal. "And this will help me better control my powers?" She inquired, brown eyes sparkling.

"That and more," the Elderly whom she spoke with responded.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you!" She bowed low and ran off, her black shoes pounding on the sidewalk, her red skirt flaring out behind her and the catsup stain on her white top evident. She did not like the school uniforms at all. She slowed to a walk as she rounded the corner and spotted her friend. "Hey, look what I got!" She commented, ignoring the creature staring at her from the stone wall.

"Cool!" Satu exclaimed, fingering the jewel. "What's it for?"

"To help me strengthen and improve my powers." Mai responded, a large grin crossing her face.

"And to better increase the Negaverse's strength." A voice hissed quietly from a tree…

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed the first bit. Please R/R and give me pointers. Haven't seen the show in years, except maybe four eppies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Satu walked, humming a little song when a tabby cat shot across her path. "MEOW!" The cat screamed, running up her leg and jumping onto her shoulders. A couple boys ran up, including her own little brother, Yukio. "Yukio, you and your friends stop pestering this poor cat right now!" Satu ordered, glaring at her little brother. He pouted. "Oh no, I am _not_ letting you have your own way just because your name means 'Gets what he wants'. I'm not that kind of person, talk to mom and dad."

"Aw, man! Your sis just ruined all the fun. We're out of here." One of the other boys said. The group dissipated.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" Satu inquired.

"You're not the boss of me!" Yukio retorted, turning to head for the Elderly. He seemed to be getting so negative lately…but no matter. He was just a kid.

"Thank you," said a kind, motherly voice. Satu turned, looking for the speaker. "Over here. Yes, me, the cat. I must talk to you." Satu blinked, looking at the cat in awe. It leapt onto a ledge, next to her, and stared back at her with piercing green eyes.

"What do you need?" She asked, as if there was nothing strange about talking to a cat. She'd seen weirder things. Probably was one of those creatures affected by the bombs 10,000 years ago, though most of the traces had dissipated out of the gene pool. She peered at the cat closely, noticing the etching of a crescent moon on the cat's forehead. It was golden, and flipped so that the tips pointed upward.

"I wish to give you this." The cat laid a crystal on the ledge, next to an orange paw with a bit of white. The crystal was a deep purple color. She picked it up and examined it carefully.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." The cat stated. She started to stalk off.

"Wait, do you have a home?"

"Not at the moment. Why?" The cat asked, almost lazily now.

"Because you could live with me." She said, steadily.

"That is very kind of you." The cat licked its striped orange fur, thinking it over. "Then you may call me Tiamate." (A/N: LilManiac, if this looks familiar, I will explain why in my end A/N) With that, the cat leapt into her arms. She was heavier than expected, but she wasn't exactly a thin cat. Satu began to walk away, holding the cat and scratching its white belly.

A pair of blue eyes watched from the nearby bushes. "So, Tia thinks she can get the better of me, does she?" A voice wondered aloud. "She will be highly mistaken."

"Look, mommy, a kitty!" A small child's voice said, as a Siamese cat jumped out of the bushes, hissing and wagging her tail furiously. A crescent moon, upside-down from Tia's was in, also black, and was prominent on her forehead. She started muttering dark things after the child, but she was still determined to give the girl her present. "That child will rue the day she messed with Tatiana." The cat mumbled under her breath. She hushed, hearing the voices of two girls, talking.

"Look what I got," the one said.

"Cool!" the other exclaimed, fingering the jewel. "What's it for?"

"To help me strengthen and improve my powers." The first responded, a large grin crossing her face.

"And to better increase the Negaverse's strength." She hissed, ducking out of the trees she had jumped into after the rude attack. She stalked back to the temples. The Lord would not be pleased. Outside the temple, she took on the form of a woman. Her hair was brown, her eyes, a piercing blue. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in spirals, framing her tan face. She had an almost regal air to her. Her back was stiff and her eyes darted from side to side as she walked. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue pattern of flowers. Around her waist was a dark blue sash. She was very skinny and very tall. She also had a way of looking down upon people. As if she was more important than a lousy bunch of mortals or something. While someone from the past may say that cats having nine lives was a myth, for this cat it was untrue.

A/N: Ok, for those of you who think that my name choice is crazy, I will now explain. The name choice sounds nuts because the two cats are named after my two cats, Tia and Tati. Both are described to you as they look. Ok, not exactly word for word, but I haven't seen these two in six weeks. So bear with me. Ok, this is not my best chapter, because I forgot how I ended the first. Don't worry, the rest will be better!


End file.
